Regrets
by 700guns
Summary: Raped, Played and Betrayed was the only thing that Freed ever thought to Laxus. What will happen after 5 years of separation and silence between the Laxus and Freed be? Will Freed ever forgive Laxus? And will Natsu change their lives for the better or for the worse? YAOI please do not read if you do not like. MAIN PAIR: LAXUSxFREED and a little of GRAYxNATSU in the future.
1. Freed

**Title:** Regrets

**Genre**: Romance…

**Written by**: 700guns

**Pairings**: Laxus x Freed

**Anime**: Fairy Tail

**Authors Note**:

I do not own Fairy Tail and their characters mention in the story. It is own by Hiro Mahisma.

So this my first fanfic...actually this was my second but my lost interest in my last fanfic due to some reasons:(  
so please do not be gentle with me, please give comments for the sake of story;)

WANTED: BETA please, anyone who is willing, please PM me right away thanks :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Freed**

Freed POV

It all started in that Chilly December

5 years ago…

I knocked three times as a sign of respect to the house of Laxus. I was pretty nervous back then, as the chilly winds past through my body because that was the day when I was going to confess to Laxus that I love him. It just came out of my mind, that I should confess and see the result, even though I was prepare only the YES part.

No response. And I knocked again

Knock

Knock

Knock

A shadow came up out of nowhere covering my back and I immediately felt his presence and odor. I loved his smell, the smell of ecstasy and lust combining his big muscular body making him a real life God. And don´t forget the yellow hair. GOD how much I loved his presence, even when he is in a fight . The sweat and blood and determination to win. I don´t know what to say, I´m a sucker back then.

"Oi" He poked suddenly the back of my head as always without any facial expression.

"Hi Laxus" I turned around and smiled genuinely as always at his presence.

"Wanna come inside, it´s chilly Ya´know" He lazily past through me, unlocking the door behind me.

I followed him, only to remain in the living room while he fetches some drinks. My heart still thumped as wildly as a scared little girl during the night as waited for him to return. I blushed slightly which was a crucial mistake from my plans to confess, alas Laxus saw it before he sat in the two sitter sofa next to me.

"Oi Freed are your okay" He asked suddenly before he drank his glass of water.

"Yeah" I answered while looking to my fidgeting fingers playing each other. God, I hated the moment, all four limbs are numb right now. ´It´s just a confession right? A confession, which can actually KILL me, literally. ´ I thought while drinking the water to quench my dehydration from reality.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, now with interest. "I think you´re gonna confess something or like that" he said while looking at me, but not just an ordinary look but a very interesting look with the evidence in his lips and eyes.

"Laxus" I said softly. "Ammmm I have to t…ell you some-thing"

"Yeah" He looked me closer than usual, really invading my personal space. After a few moments his face was now really close, his just gonna attack me in any moment.

"I like you" I said swiftly said with no hesitation and prepared myself for the worst by closing my eyes.

"Yeah" He said it more like a question than a statement. "And do you think I like you back?" He whispered softly. He turned to my left ears and continued "I really liked your hair, all green and long just like a girl" He said now licking my ears, which made me flustered slowly. "Now, tell me what do you like about me" He sucked my ears a little. His body was now covering my body` oh god I think I going to die early. ´

I opened my eyes slowly and I saw myself now lying in the sofa, while Laxus was on top of me. His body was literally toching my body. His scent, his hair, his facial features, I see it all. "Now tell me, what do you like about me " he said.

It was pretty uncomfortable to answer since he didn´t answer my confession, and now seducing me. "Your b…..ody" Shit I really said it.

"Body huh, like these" He suddenly stood up then tore up his shirt revealing his chiseled abs, smooth chest, and amazingly large biceps. He then sat next to me grabbed my wrist and let my hands roam to his perfect body. "You like these" He smirked as he finds my only weakness then snap let the heaven begin, by pulling my arm lower and lower until I touched his cock.

I felt a warm sensation in pants, right after I touched his body and his pants.

"Laxus…" I was burning hot red right now.

" Tell me what do you want to do next" he suddenly released my wrist and opened the button of his pants. As he lay in the sofa in a hot post which triggered my hard-on to the limit.

"Kiss me" I said it while panting.

"Okay" He said it with full of lust and kissed me gently, after that he released and sadly he punched me in the face off guard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke after a few hours up to see myself naked, full of bruises lying next to a dumpster near a supermarket and saw I saw a cam lying next to me playing something that I wouldn´t imagine.

Laxus

.

.

.

.

.

Myself

.

.

.

.

with lot of men watching while he was fucking me, unconscious and blindfolded. As I watch the video, I saw Laxus come and the men cheered then another man suddenly appeared then fucked me behind while another appeared in front of me then opened my mouth just to pour a glass of beer then shoved his dick suddenly . My eyes started to water as I saw myself before the cam being fuck by different guys.

I wish did not met Laxus before, he broke my trust in him and I loved him enough that I ran away from home so I could support him and myself, though that was not the case. As tears came out of my eyes, I felt the denial, hatred and sadness into me plus they humiliated me by dumping me in some dumpster naked without any clothes.

That was the day when I started hated Laxus Dreyar.


	2. Natsu

**Author´s Note**:

Hi guys, it´s me again

Well I´m going to change the summery because, people could be mistaken it as a ONE-SHOT:0 and I really think that the summary is wrong…

Anyways thanks for all of you reading the first chapter of my fanfic, it was really kind of you XD

I´II try harder hahaha!XD

And the other thing the ages of Laxus and Freed are 22, so they are both 17 five years ago :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Natsu**

**Freed´s POV**

5 years later…

I lay down to my chair in the teacher´s lounge, as another tiring day ends at Fairy Tail Pre-school. So far I´m loving the life here, even if my wage on my job is incredibly low plus the fact that I have another job at night, I still loving it. Not to mention with the busyness of my jobs, could forget the horrible experience that was brought upon by someone I would not talk about.

As I relax myself in the chair, watching the kids being one by one being picked by their parents, made me smile. One by one the kids outside have disappeared and I almost forgot to check their activity sheets, which was laying in the opposite side of the lounge.

I sighted as I have to do the checking for the other teachers namely Bixslow and Everygreen because they were invited for some event that I never heard nor seen, but said really famous. "famous my ass" I grumbled as I lazily went for the activity sheets.

"Miss Freid, miss Freid what´s SEX" Asked by a little pink-haired child innocently who suddenly appeared out of nowhere

"What!" I shouted by surprise.

"I said, what´s SEX!" the pink-haired boy asked again and emphasized the word sex

"You shouldn´t say such things, it´s bad you or do in your age" I bent down then caress the spiky hairy of the boy, it somehow reminded me of a certain someone, but I quickly discarded the idea. "Okay" I smiled gently then released my hand from his spiky hair. "Now tell me, who said that bad word?" I asked him. Maybe I could talk to that person, to try not to influence the child some pretty unpleasant words.

"My dad miss" said looking into my eyes. "Is it bad?" He asked.

"Yeah, its very bad you know, Natsu" I pointed my finger into his forehead, then continued "Who is your dad anyway?" I asked. In all my students handle this year, the pink haired boy is the only one that I never met his parents.

"I know the answer" He said gladly. "It´s…amm. It´s la…la" He trying his best to pronounce the name. " Wait I can´t pronounce" He admitted. " Sowy" he nodded like he was defeated in a fight or something like that.

"It´s okay" I smiled. "You can draw him, then give it to me tomorrow" I gave him a piece of paper. He looked it silently at first, then he answer.

"Okay, miss" He gave me a large smile which made me smiled too. "Bye-bye!" He run out of the lounge then wave his hands high.

"It not Miss, its teacher Freed" I shouted while waving. "I am boy you know" I smiled as he disappeared.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Dad I´m home!" the pink haired kid shouted.

No response as usual.

"Please be quiet, Natsu-sama" A pink haired lady appeared in the shadows. She was dressed as a maid, not an ordinary maid but something like a personal maid or something fancy, her hair was short and her height is about below average to compare a normal adult woman. "Your dad is with someone, please do not bother them Natsu-sama" She asked politely.

"Awwww, Dad is always like that" Angrily Natsu said to the pink haired maid then he nodded as his tears falling instantly.

"Don´t worry Natsu-sama" Assured by the maid. "Your dad, is trying hard to give you a mother, I assure you" The maid smiled at him. "Now go to your room and play with your toys, Natsu-sama" She ordered to the child.

"Then dad will come to my room to play?" He asked while wiping his tears.

"Yes" She smiled and the child went to his room running.

"Oi, Oi what is the noise all about" Someone asked behind the maid, which she turned around to him but the man was covered with shadow. Only his greenish eyes were visible to the maid.

"Nastu-sama, was depressed because you don´t have time to spent on him"

"Really" He asked

"Yes my lord" She said bowing her head in front of him

"Then I´II spend my time today to him" He said now revealing his body, only wearing a towel in his waist. He was very sweaty since he was with someone spending you know what.

"My lord, I suggest that you shower first and get dressed before you go to your son´s room" She said without fear even though she was a mere maid.

"Okay, thanks for the suggestion I guess" He scratched his hair then walked away from the maid. " And please take care of number 100" He smirked, but not visible to the sight of the maid.

"Yes Laxus-sama" She bowed then walked into the large halls of the Dreyar´s castle.

* * *

**Natsu´s Room**

Natsu was staring to the large window of his room, sobbing. Thinking the fact that his father was spending more time to his girls than him. Why did he done wrong. It just mess up.

As he stared into the window, he imagined where is her mother now, and then suddenly the doors opened saw his father standing with his arms full of toys.

"Sorry to interrupt your melodrama, but I came here to play" He said smiling gently. Laxus has three types of smile that he usually uses. The first one was his signature smirk, then the second was the amusing smile and the third, which he only uses in certain occasion, was his gentle smile.

"Dad!" Natsu screamed in excitement as he stood up then tried to hug his dad´s legs because Natsu was pretty small compare to his dad who was way bigger.

He smiled. As he planned to spend his own time to his son, though it´s has been 5 months since he saw his son. "Oi, let´s play over there" He pointed, then Natsu agreed happily.

* * *

3 hours later….

"Okay, play time´s over" Laxus announced to his son who was still hiding, playing hide and seek.

"Awwww come on dad, just one more. Promise play time´s over if you found me" the pink haired child giggled in excitement.

"Where could you be?" The yellow haired man walked silently as he tried one more time to find the young child who was hiding in the closet. "Could you be under the bed?" He said instantly pulling the sheets.

"hihihi" Natsu giggled as he was fooled by his father.

"Natsu, where are you?" Laxus screamed playfully.

"I´m not here!" Natsu screamed in delight, thinking that he was fooling his dad.

"Well well" He smirked as he turned off the lights. "Appear!" He screamed as the large room became dark.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Natsu cried, because he was really scared of the dark. He opened the closet then went to his father.

"Gotcha" The young father said while he grabbed his son and turned on the light.

"It´s so unfair!" The young child wiggled to the large arms of his father, trying to be released from his hug.

"Haha, whatever" He was trying his best not to release the boy from his arms.

"By the way dad" Natsu gave up to be released from his hug. "I need a picture of you for my teacher" He asked, while feeling a little bit sleepy.

"Sure, I´II give you tomorrow, sport" He said while he released Natsu and place him on the bed.

"Thanks dad. You're the best" Natsu smiled for the last time. "I love you"

"I love you too…" Laxus smiled again gently, while turning of the lights and leaving the room.


	3. Laxus

**Author´s Note: **

So this is the third chapter…I really grateful to all who have supported my story:D It made me really happyJ)))

Anyways, I think that you've been thinking that "Why is Laxus so nice all of the sudden?" It's a secret but, later in the story you will find out.

Another is "When will gray appear?" hahahaha you see soon enough I guess. I think that gray will appear somewhere in the middle or later chapters I don´t know but I´II try to include him as earl as possible.

And also the maid was virgo…. you know, one of Lucy´s keys.

SO everything has been settled, please enjoy…

DON`T FORGET TO COMMENT! Hahaha

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bixslow**

"Yo green girl, finish all the paper works" A tall broad man came with a crazy smile plastered all-around his face to the table of Freed who was just taking a small break from exhaustion.

Freed woke up from his light sleep. "Don´t call me green girl, Bixslow and yes I FINISHED all the paper works" He glared at the man. It was not a very frightening but a very annoyed glare. The reasons are: first, Bixslow can get the paper silently than waking up the poor green haired boy. Second he was his ex, which was a little awkward and annoying since they have a past together.

"Yeah yeah hahaha" Bixslow laughed hysterically. "So have you decided" Suddenly Bixslow´s crazy smile faded, as he looked the green haired boy sitting.

"Sorry Bixslow" The mood of Freed changed from annoyed to depress. " But, I cannot go out with you again" He nodded in sadness as well in embarrassment.

"Why Freed why?" Bixslow shouted, while he was starting to tear. "I really loved you, Freed why?" He questioned the green haired man then Bixslow shouted "Dammit" while punching automaticly the wooden table. Luckily, there were no teachers or student around that time so; it saved Freed from the humiliation brought by his ex.

"I´m sorry Bixslow, you know I love you but my mind tells me that you´re not gay" Freed stood up then comforted the crying Bixslow. He felt really guilty about what he said but he continued. "I know your just a little confuse about the situation. I know deep within that you're not gay." Freed calmly said while patting the back of bixslow who is really in need of comfort. "I´m very sorry" Freed started tearing.

"Shut up! " Bixslow screamed as he forcefully embraced Freed who was caught off-guard. "Please, let´s run away from here. I promise I will give you the BEST frickin´ goddamn life you´ll ever have. You will not regret it promise." He continued to hug Freed tightly. "I promise, I´II work hard, just to be rich and we will live in comfort then we will get married then have kids…" Suddenly Bixslow realized something, and it was with a capital K-I-D-S. Even an average adult knew that you could get kids by having sex with a female. But in Freed´s case, he may look like a lady, but he has no organ to reproduce kids. Second by second, the grip of Bixslow´s arms was starting to loosen up, but Freed was not resisting at all.

"Have you figured it out?" Freed asked him sadly.

There was no response the larger man cried in tears. Freed asked him the same question, but it like a whisper. All that Bixslow could hear was the sounds of the leaf falling as the winter was approaching slowly but surely.

"Then, FUCK the kids, fuck the genders and FUCK the WORLD. Just YOU and I. We´ll be all right. I don´t care if people treats me badly all because I´m gay, cause I would do anything just to make you happy." He suddenly grabbed one of the hands of Freed and let it touched his face. All that Freed can do was to tear and watch the time pass by. Then Bixslow continued. "I promise you, Freed. I gave up on having a family long ago, since I met you." Bixslow´s smile was returning slowly as he continued to rub the hands of Freed into his face.

"I´m sorry Bixslow, but since the day I meet you I knew that someday this will happen. I know that you really want a family, I don´t blame you but I really sorry. If were a girl, I would happily marry you even run away together, but no maybe fate was telling you that I am not the Ms. Right for you." Freed cupped the face of Bixslow as his smile suddenly returning into a frown.

After a few second of silence, Freed kissed Bixslow tenderly. No tongue action, no lust, no nothing. Just a tenderly kiss. At the moment, Freed was tearing as Bixslow did. By the seconds came Freed released the kiss. A moment of silent brushed the two as if they embarrass to say something.

"I really love you Freed" Bixslow nodded as he leaned down in one of the tables of the lounge. "I will never forget you" He said looking to Freed who was smiling a little as he was tearing. "Today I lost, but tomorrows is another day right?" Bixslow said while whipping his tears and smiling.

"Yeah" That was all that Freed can say as he smiles at Bixslow who was smiling at him also. "Anyways, I´II help you with you´re love life I guess. Since I really know your type" Bixslow chuckled what Freed said.

"I guess so, but really. I do not have any chances at all, do I?"

"Nope"

"I guess this settles it, I´m going to hit that Lisanna girl hihihi" Bixslow laughed. "Wish me luck!" He immediately ran outside while Freed watches him smiling.

"I guess that settles it." Freed smiles thinking what happened earlier. "I guess I could take a nap right about now" Freed rearranged the things on his table then sit in his chair, only to take a nap.

When Bixslow reached outside. The pain in his heart started to grow again, shedding the smile that he used to Freed turning into a depressed adult. "Dammit Dammit DAMMIT!" Due to frustration of being denied he threw all the he can see in different directions.

"Why Freed, why would you not be mine!" He walked off into the streets, going somewhere to cool off his head.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ring Ring Ring…

The sound of the cellphone of the Laxus broke the silence in his room. Laxus suddenly woke up from his deep slumber and checked the clock besides his bed.

"Damn its 4:30 pm" He growled as he stretches his muscles and his phone was still ringing loudly. He grumbled as the sound was destroying his slumber. With all his strength he grabbed his phone. "Oi what do you want?"

"Laxus-sama, I´m sorry but I couldn´t get Natsu-sama from his school today. I´m very sorry please do not fire me, please Laxus-sama" The voice from his phone was cringled with fear as he fear.

"Ahhh okay I get it. Your fired and the car is yours from now on." The muscular blond said without hesitation. Though he understands what the man is saying, the man destroyed his slumber, which made Laxus very very angry. Since the first rule of the castle is DO NOT DISTURB THE SLUMBER OF THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY, which was established when Laxus became the head of the Dreyar family.

"Laxus-sama, please…" The voice did not continued as Laxus ended the call and throwing his phone into the ground pulverizing it. "Virgo" Laxus shouted he stumbled into bed again.

A second pass and the maid opened the door. "Good Afternoon Laxus-sama, how was your sleep?" She asked formally. Then she automatically to open the curtains, which made Laxus irritated. "Laxus-sama"

"Shit" He said in displeasure. "Close the firkin´ curtains" He used his large arms as protection from the bright rays of sunlight.

"Sorry Laxus-sama but you need sunlight once in a while" She said emotionlessly. "And how could I help you Laxus-sama?"

"Bring me some clothes that makes me a billionaire or something like that" Still covering his eyes with his arms and very irritated.

"As you wish, anything else?" She asked as she bowed.

"Prepare the yellow Ferrari, I´m going to pick-up my son and also buy me another cellphone, a new model okay" He said as he stared at the ceiling of his room.

"As you wish" She replied

* * *

An hour later

"mmmhmmm" Freed moaned as he was sleeping.

"Ms. Freed, ms. Freed!" Someone beside the sleeping Freed shouted. But it has no effect to the green haired boy.

"Miss Freed, Miss Freed" Now the boy was pushing and pulling the sleeping teacher but all the response was :

"Later, I'm still working…"Moaned Freed

"You´re not working your sleeping" the boy replied.

"Ha" Freed opened his eyes to see a pink-haired boy looking innocently at him. Freed was surprise, he almost stumbled from the chair. "Natsu, I´m very sorry I was very tired from work so I decided to…"

"Miss miss here you go" Suddenly Natsu gave Freed an envelope. It confused Freed a little.

"What´s this" Freed asked with confusion.

"Don´t you remember!" Natsu said with a little irritation.

"Wait" Freed tried to remember.

4

3

2

1

BOOM

Freed suddenly remembered what he said to Natsu yesterday and it was:

_"It´s okay" I smiled. "You can draw him, then give it to me tomorrow" I gave him a piece of paper. He looked it silently at first, then he answer._

"But why is it in a envelope" Freed asked again in confusion.

"A picture itself is better than a silly old drawing!" Natsu gave Freed a large smile, which made Freed, chuckled.

"Ahhh okay" A little embarrass.

Freed opened the envelop and slowly getting the picture. The suspense was killing Freed as for the first time he will see the guardian of Natsu. Inch by inch…millimeter by millimeter…micrometer by micrometer…atom by atom he slowly see the hair of the parent it was Yellow. Before Freed can see the whole picture itself, Natsu stole it for him and tugged him along the corridors of the school.

"Hey where are we going" Freed asked as they ran through the corridors.

"Dads here, I want you to meet him" He smiled as he ran without stopping.

And there it is the school doors. As they opened push through it, Freed saw a yellow Ferrari. And inside was a man, a large man. The man opened the door of his cars.

"Daddy!" Natsu shouted with joy.

"Oy Natsu!" The man shouted waving his big muscles, but the windshield covered his face.

"Let´s go miss" Said by the little pinknette tugging Freed.

"Wait, I´m a boy!" Freed said irratately.

"Dad, this is my teacher Miss Freed. Miss Freed, dad" He formally introduced them.

"Ammmm hello mister Dragneel nice to meet YOU" And Freed saw Natsu´ dad.

Well let´s just say Freed almost fainted when he saw HIM.

Well let´s just say that this was the beginning of Heaven and Hell between the two. Freed Justin and Laxus Dreyar.


	4. Beginning

**Author´s Note:**

Hey everyone!

Thanks again for the people who favorite and alerted my fanfic! It´s just to kind of you all!XD

Anyways, please make many comments in my fanfic…haha

Well I´m not forcing all you all, but if there´s a minor correction in my fanfic, please comment it so I can change it as soon as possible, kay?:)

Well anyways, I have great news actually to all Norwegians, starting today, I´m going to live in Norway, YAY! I actually really excited to learn the different cultures of Norway! Hahaha

So wish the best of luck to me! :D

**Chapter 4: Beginning**

* * *

**Laxus´ POV **

"Damn shitty pops got arrested again" I grumbled as I threw the last of the trashes in the garbage cans in front of my house. ´Damn where will I get the money for my schooling´ I thought to myself getting an idea or something.

As I head to the house depressed, I heard a loud thud in the garbage cans in front. I turned back at the trashcan and saw a boy with a long green hair, who was unconscious, lying in the trashes. So I ran straight to the garbage can and yelled "Oi, are you all right!" but he was unconscious, to begin with.

I quickly examined the boy. I noticed that he was a little dehydrated and a little malnourish. ´Damn his cute´ I thought to myself as I examined him after a few second I discarded the thought. ´Shit I´m not a fag.´

After a few minutes, no chances that he will wake up, I scooped him up gently and I carried him bridal-style to the house. ´Damn his light´

* * *

**Freed´s POV**

_"Daddy it hurts…" I struggled to the grip of my father using his left hand, while he unbuttons his shirt. _

_"Just SHUT UP!" He quickly discarded his shirt and using his right hands he ripped the shirt out of me. He suddenly pinned me in the bed and punched me in the stomach._

_"Daddy?" I cried with blood and tears as he continues his invasion in me. The pain was unbearable, with an addition of two more punches landing into me face and throat as a reminder to keep quite. _

_"You faggot, feeling it" He smirked as he grabbed my crotch and squeezing it tightly, it was so painful that I shouted, which made daddy unhappy again and punched me again this time into my eyes. _

_"Daddy, please…" All I can do was to ask him gently while he undresses himself and me. After a few moments, we were completely naked. _

_"Now open your mouth!" He commanded, but I was distracted to my tears and sorrows. _

_"YOU BITCH OPEN YOUR MOUTH" He shouted as he reached my hair, gripping it. _

_"Now suck this dick faggot!" _

"Shit" I shouted as I remembered an awful experience. It´s been weeks since I left home and even now I still remember it. As I breathe slowly, I tried to regain my focus.

After a few minutes of silence I tried to examine the surroundings. First I thought, I was back home, which made me panic. But as I examined it deeper, the result was I´m in someone's home.

The door besides me suddenly opened and I saw a yellow haired guy, shirtless. I quickly turned around, being nervous to him.

"Oh sorry I just got out of the shower" He said suddenly scratching his head as he looked at me.

"No no, I´m very sorry. I must leave" I tried to stand up but my head was like swirling around. All I can do was to lie down, even though it was pretty embarrassing for him. With that he quickly grabbed a yellow t-shirt from the ground and went to the side of the bed were I am lying. "My head hurts…" I touched my forehead using my left hands, and I suddenly realize that I have a fever.

"Just rest until you recover from that fever." He gently removed my hand from my forehead using his right hand and using his left hand his touched my forehead. "Damn your hot, you need to rest. I´m going to get some medicine." He quickly released his hand.

"Ok..ay" That´s all I can say, as my eyes was starting to swell up. I cannot clearly see his face or body. But I can determine what was the color of his hair and t-shirt. I closed my eyes and gently fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Later that night…

"Oi, we need to call your parents!" He patted me in the hair. As I slurp the every bit of noodles in the bowl. It´s been weeks since I got some decent food, even though it was just noodles.

"Oi, are you listening" I continued to eat all the food in the table. Not bothering to listen nor speak, he gave up saying. "What´s your name anyway, we haven´t introduce ourselves at all"

I stopped eating. "I´m Freed, Freed Justin" I smiled as I lifted my left arms for a friendly handshake.

"Freed huh? I´m Laxus, Dreyar" He gave me a handshake and smiled. "Do you have any telephone at your house?"

My eyes widened…

* * *

"So you´ve been abused and raped by your father for years now without anyone knowing, except your mother but your mother is dead due to an accident which made your father more angered and raped you more. So you ran away, right?" He said without stopping or breathing.

"Yes, so please don´t call him...please" I asked him without looking him directly, only looking to my fidgeting fingers under the table. "I´II leave immediately"

"Are you sure, you can stay here until you fully recover?"

"Thank you Laxus but I cannot stay here for long." I stood up and bowed in front of him. "I will go now, thank you for everything Laxus" I still did the bowing position.

"Hey don´t be so formal" He laughed to bow.

"Thank you very much, please if there´s anything I can do please tell me?" I asked him very seriously. I´m very thankful for him, because he didn´t picked me up I would actually die.

"Na, I´m fine"

"Anyways bye and thank you"

He smiled giving my heart a loud pump sound. "Strange" I murmured as I continue to leave his house .


	5. Truly Alive

**Author´s Note:**

And I´m sorry if my writing sucks

New style of writing, still experimentingXD

Anyways, please give a concise and constructive critic to me because I trying to determine what will be my official writing style. And you want to praise me for my work, comment!XD hahahaha

Anyways sorry for the late update the reason that I wasn´t able to update was TIREDNESS

Fun fact: The distance of my school from my home is almost an hour in between plus it takes 2 buses just to reach my school

AND school starts at 8:30 am so basically I always wake up at precisely 5:30

***PLUS the distance of my house to the buss stop is approximately 15 minutes and in Norway there was a thing called bus schedule meaning if you miss the bus that your riding you need to wait depending on the buss schedule. Sometimes it can take another hour or two to wait for another buss

So basically that was my reason, valid or in valid? Hahaha COMMENT!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Truly Alive**

As usual finding a place to sleep is hard, especially finding money besides begging for it. But it´s better than to be abused and raped by a father, I guess I should be happy.

I walked into the unending road of the southern district of Fiore were all the drug dealers, skinny prostitutes, gang leaders and mental escape persons live. People from the other parts of the city, especially the northern district, says to tourists coming from different countries to stay away from ´that´ part of the city simply referring to the southern part because of it´s notorious nature of it´s people living there. It is also said that if you parked your car, especially if it´s super nice or one of a kind, within ten minutes it have been stolen or vandalized.

Well if your thinking why I am here in this toxic waste dump, it´s simply because it´s the lowest chance of me being caught by my _lovable_ father. Even father wouldn´t try to search me here in this part of town.

The smell of smoke and rotting dead animals in the sidewalks almost made me puke even I have been here for three days already I haven´t even adapt to it especially one night I have to sleep like literally beside a rotting dead dog. I was just…well traumatized, learning my lesson to do not sleep in the park.

I ignored the stinking smell of smoke and rotting animals and walked hastily to go to the western part of the southern district where usually the free food carts usually park. And where I eat daily since my arrival in the southern part.

Of course the western district was one of the riches part of town aside from the northern district where people from that part of town was pretty snobbish and very judgmental to the southern district. But in the other hand the western district people are completely opposite from the northern district, there are more kind and almost smiling individuals that believed that helping others can benefit them also physically, mentally and spiritually. Even establishing ten free food carts roaming to the borders of the southern district to the very center of the district.

The eastern district however, is very independent compare to the other district. And that´s were I live. What a small world.

* * *

I reached the free food carts where swarms of beggars are forming lines for the food carts are going to open very soon. I immediately tried to sneak into the lines and immediately succeeded in sneaking at number twenty, as far as I could count, at food stall number ten. It was my lucky day! Because the food stall number ten staffs usually give of extras.

As I followed the line quietly and after few minutes it was my turn to receive some food. I wasn't eager to see or here what was the menu today as long as I eat with my hunger satisfied.

"Hello their young man!" I looked at the woman. The first thing that I noticed was the two big lumps in front of me, I couldn´t even comment how big but it WAS really big. I blushed a little because this was the first time to see such thing. But as I indirectly looked at her not directly looking at her body part she just chuckled and spoke. "I´m sorry young man, I should dress appropriately from now on then" She continued to give a warm smile. She was not even embarrassed for what she was doing or showing to me.

"No no, that…´s okay" I blushed looking away from her. Okay it was embarrassing. "I would like a..a…a miso a wiener please." Okay it was pretty embarrassing and I don´t even know what is a wiener, aside that I heard it near the dark alleys echoing _Eat my weiner… _by someone, and I therefore conclude that it is a food because food because it was meant to be eaten. _Thanks to the echo of the dark alley_.

"How big?" She seductively smiled as she reaches to the large Tupperware in front of the cart bending her large figure nearer to me. I gulped slowly as the persons behind me looked at her too almost drooling at the sight of her. My mind was going to explode in front of her big watermelons. Suddenly a loud voice came booming behind the cart.

"Oi, Mirajane stop seducing the folks!" A large man appeared beside the seducing woman. He has a white spiky hair and his build was like for competing bodybuilder. He has a scar below his left eye making him rougher in appearance.

"Aw, come on brother I was just teasing" She still continued to prepare my food and stopped her teasing to me giving me a warm smile. "Okay here you go" She gave me three wieners with mayonnaise, ketchup in the side.

"Thank you" I shyly said as she patted me in the head rubbing her soft pale hands into me. I couldn't say anything it was embarrassing to tease me and now patting me in the head, I don´t know what she is thinking. ´Just smile and relax´ I thought as she continued.

"You somehow reminded me of my son" Her warm smile continued as little by little, tears are staring to form in her eyes. Of course she rubbed them away. "Sorry"

´Reminded you of my son´ I smiled but never looked back to her.

* * *

It was now past three and I was walking around in the streets killing the time, it was a nice walk even though I cannot even tolerate the smell of the clogged canals. I was thinking about my mother, ever since that white haired watermelon lady said to me that she reminds me of her son. My head was going all crazy what she meant by _reminds of me of her son_. Impossible, my mother is long dead.

As I thought the different possibilities of what she meant I accidently bumped to someone, but not just someone. But a bully, of course living in the southern district for months means to survive in the battle of the fittest and for me being a wimpy, muscle less and by the book kid, I was going to die within seconds if made a wrong move, and of course this was a very bad move. Bumping a bully or gang leader name, Gajeel Redfox.

"Sorry" I excuse myself quickly as possible without even eye contact. I will be beaten up for sure since he was the _Great Gajeel Redfox of the South _being one of the youngest gang leaders, at the age of 16, to come to be. He was known to beat and recruit up underage kids for drugs and gang relations. Almost sixty percent of the kid population in the southern district is under his control, being I in the remaining forty percent. Surely he wouldn't try to beat and recruit me right?

As I walked hastily as possible my hand was suddenly caught by one of his lackeys. I tried to struggle as they grab another hand pinning me harshly into the cold concrete ground. They stared at me for a few seconds and I couldn't even look at them as embarrassment started to take over me. I struggled until a black studded teen suddenly glared against me in the cold concrete ground where I lie against it. It was one of the few times that I wanted to die, of course even if my father was harsh and very bad to me I live my life as positive as possible.

They continued to stare at me as some of his lackeys began to whisper to one another until the boss spoke. "I haven´t seen you here? Tell me what´s your name?"

"Freed Justin.."

"So you're a boy?" He asked. Well damn and I´m a boy even though my hair is long and my face is very feminine can´t you see I´m a boy!

"Yes…please don´t beat me up please," I begged as my tears started to break into my tear sacks. I was like seeing death for the first time, they are total strangers and I will not be suspected if I got killed even my father wouldn´t kill me even though I am like a leech to him because there was a thing could ´investigation´ that could cause him his freedom if somewhat I was killed by him. I was trying not hard to cry because it is a sign of weakness and weakness makes people more weak.

"Damn I though you were a girl, but awe well can you like date me?" He asked not minding even a bit that I was almost crying. But I´m not gay, even though I was raped and abused by my father who called fag, gay or homo I believe I´m not gay. Once I fell in love with someone long ago but I don´t remember her name anymore. But still the point is that I´m not gay.

"I´m not gay…" I murmured quietly as I avoided my eyes into his. One wrong move and I will be beaten so stay calm Freed, stay calm.

"Damn me too, I´m not gay to but damn you're pretty, can I least like date you" He asked and lending his hand to me while the others stared at me. One thing is for sure not even a million years I would date a guy and I´m not GAY!

Yet I took his hand and with a blink of the eye as soon as I regained composure I punched him as hard as possible throwing him like a meter from me. Everyone stared at the unconscious Gajeel without moving, everyone didn´t move an inch and me well…I´m such an idiot, but one things for sure…I will be beaten so RUN!

With that taking advantage of the situation I ran like hell. I ran like crazy trying to focus my concentration in running as fast as possible overtaking every direction I ran, I didn´t mind which path I took as long as I escaped them safely and living another day…the adrenaline rushed through me. It was the first time that I ran to my problem and it felt great. I never experience this blood rush, until today running away from everything with all you might…

Passing through many people walking into the crowded pedestrian line like nothing, bumping into carts, sliding into lines, passing through different aged buildings and not looking back…

I felt truly alive!

Not until I bumped into someone with full force causing me to fall back into the cold concrete blocks. I looked at him and saw a very pissed up face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouted loudly but the crowd continued to walk silently ignoring him and me. "You FUCKING prick YOU spilled my drug!" With that he dragged me pulling me into the dark alleys. He pinned me up to the wall and asked me. "GIVE ME FUCKIN´4 gran bitch! YOU Spilled my Drugs!" He stared at my more pissed than ever before.

"I…I don´t have money" I answered quietly as I continued to stare into his ragged eyes. To begin with I don´t even have money at all, I never took even a dim in my fathers wallet when I escaped into the house. I lived by the donations of charities of others and begging.

"Then FUCK YOU, I will beat you up UNTIL YOUR FUCKING DEAD"

A hard fist suddenly landed into my stomach, making me coughing with blood. I didn´t minded the pain because I was used to it because of my father. It reminded me the pain that father was giving to me and this was nothing. I tried to imagine that he was my father treating me in such manner. That way giving me less pain as possible, realized that I truly loved my father.

Another fist landed into my stomach now even with more force. I still coughed up blood.

The third fist came crashing into my left eye giving me a very bad black eye, if I ever survive. This was more relaxing than usual because my father used to caste rate me, with different materials found in the kitchen and bathroom ranging from forks to toilet cleaners. Yes, that was terrible.

The fourth fist came crushing into my right eye. I smiled as I remember the nostalgia of this activity. How was father anyways? I smiled silently as I was getting more pissed by looking at my pathetic eyes.

After that the punches that crashes to me was nothing more like a massage to me, by now I knew I would be killed in this manner because he…he…he was like father. A truly loving father

* * *

Hours pass as the beating came ending. In the end, the man still was very pissed at me and left me dying into the cold dark alley with blood everywhere in the background.

I stood up as a tingling sensation came from all over my body. Yes, that was pain and yes I survive but the big question is…what will I do? Will I just wait until I the Grimm reaper to arrive and drag me to the depths of hell where I will be punished for being a bad child, trying to escape from my truly loving father? Or will I continue to smile again tomorrow in this pathetic reality. I´m curios what will the Grimm reaper look like? I smiled imagining that thought.

"Freed?" I heard a voice coming from the only entrance of the alley. Of course my eyes were badly swelled so I couldn't see much, so as soon as regained composure or even stand up I tried to approach the voice.

Little by little I could see the color of his hair, but only the color. It was shining yellow. ´Well it must be the Grimm reaper, Yay´ I continued to walk towards the so-called ´Grimm reaper´ and as soon as I well into the ground loosing my composure. I saw his face.

"Hey, shit Freed, shit!" He panicked as soon he saw my smiling bloody face. I smiled warmly despite the pain of my cheeks, face and jaws.

I inhaled all the air around me and for the last time before I left this world for good and said to him:

"I´m truly alive"

I smiled and left this world for good. And so I thought

P.S. If didn´t understand PM meXD


	6. Past

**Chapter 6**: Past

**Warning**: Rape (Orally)

* * *

As I face the man who changed my life for the worst or even for the better, I felt a chill pulsing throughout my body. My arms became heavy as the same as my legs. My heartbeat was getting louder by the seconds that pass by.

"Hello I´m Natsu´s Dad, you can just call me Laxus" He smiled innocently.

Maybe he doesn´t remember me anymore, since he can get any kind of woman to sleep with him within seconds and typical guy who has trillions of friends at his disposal. I´m glad, but deep down inside I felt hurt.

"Hi, I´m Freed Justin your son´s adviser" I nervously lifted my ever so heavy hand to make a simple gesture of shaking hand.

He suddenly lifted his hand making us connect with our hands making a handshake. The warm feeling of his large rough hand as usual felt guiltily comfortable.

How many years have been since I felt this hand?

We continued to shake our hands and without breaking our gaze to each other's soul for about three seconds before we broke it off. I smiled at him still as he leaned down to his surprisingly expensive car, lazily trying to get something.

How did he…

A churn came to my stomach. Yeah, it´s been like five years and did everything change then? Why I´m really shock, it´s not like I care or anything but missing out with someone who you realized that broke our soul to what you are today was painful.

.

.

.

.

.

Have I forgiven him?  
.

.

.

.

.

.

As he handed me a card with his name and number clearly written in there. I suddenly stepped back as I realized why I had forgotten about him. My eyes began to tear as my hands turned into fist, shaking violently. My every breath became much hard. He stared curiously as he was acting that he never knew me.

Suddenly out of all time and space law, I was suddenly pinned down into the car. Starring at him still, I couldn´t make a single move. I became claustrophobic as his large body suddenly crushed mine, the only thing the helps me not to be crushed was both of my hands were touching into his chest and his arms besides me supporting his elevation.

Suddenly his mouth came close to my ears and whispered the thing that I was guiltily wanting to know: "So do you still know me…Freed?"

My eyes dilated as I heard what he said to me. My heart literally skipped a beat. It seems that the space and time in that precise moment after he said it stopped and somehow wishing it to continue to stop forever.

Pain…

Misery…

Humilation…

A few second passed by and his face was still in my side. Like waiting for my reply, I still stared into the horizon to scared to reply. My body perspired heavily into the cramped space between us. My legs were dwindling

"So are you going to answer or what" He smirked unknowingly. "I know you still know me Fre-"

Before he could finish my name I pushed him as hard as possible and he suddenly toppled into the ground as I looked at him once more into his emerald eyes as I ran. Forgotten about Natsu, who apparently was in the playground after he introduced me to him.

Natsu looked at me with an innocence of a child gaze. I couldn´t do it anymore the pain somehow destroyed the big wall that contains the memory of I never want to see or feel it anymore.

But I ran passed him.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I just want to remove this pain.

* * *

I fell into to the floor as I can´t feel my body anymore. The feeling of pain and suffering became so much that I can´t even tell anymore what I´m going to do. Little by little the memory of my last remnant of trust that I poured to somebody was drained instantly by a person came coming back. As now my head was now completely in the floor with tears dripping continuously, I wish that this wouldn´t happened.

Damn him…

Damn him…

I whispered curses as I still layed down to the floor, the look of his face and the sound of his voice looked like that he never learned his lessons or even regret it. For me it´s more painful seeing you're past self into the person who betrayed you´re last piece of innocence.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So I called him.

* * *

As I heard the door creaked I know that he came. As the smell of Liquors lingering into him in such distance, I knew he was drunk.

As he approached my fallen conscious body, I shifted my head a little to see him.

He really smelled liquors. I looked him into the face but he was too drunk to notice me.

My heart was still in pain of memories that I shouldn´t remember and he was my last hope I guess.

With my last tear dried he instantly scooped me harshly without caring if I could get hurt and instantly found my bedroom throwing me into the bed like a thing causing my head to bump into the steel frames of the bed.

I couldn´t care less.

"I need some release" Suddenly he took initiative to control me by gripping both of my wrists giving more dominance.

He always likes dominancy to me, especially when he was drunk or mad he would suddenly release his anger at me from: Bruising my wrist to even chaining me. Though I´m not ashamed my life so tragic, this is life I guess.

As he completely dominated me he gave me a forceful kiss breaking my weak mouth making his tonged choke me.

After the agonizing kiss from his drunken mouth his hand, which gripped both of my wrist ever so tightly, he suddenly released them. The pain was still lingering to my wrist and my head that recently into the steel frames of the bed. I heard his belt clinking as he released it and wrapped it into my neck.

"Dammit, I can´t wait anymore to hurt you like a bitch!" He laughed maniacally as he locked his belt into my neck and suddenly pulling me into his crotch and opened his zipper releasing his erection.

I chocked as he forcefully opened my mouth using his fingers, abusing my mouth by scissoring his fingers and pushing it into deeper until he reached my throat instantly releasing it just to replace it with a thicker and bigger thing.

I nearly died after his erection forcefully fed into my mouth. At first he was slow then after seconds he suddenly without telling me deep throated. My eyes dilated and my mouth almost ripped, as his erection was still deep into my throat.

Pain…

Happiness…

Sadness…

"Damn fuck! Your mouth is still hot as shit Freed-" He face fucked me, every time his erection was hitting my throat tears of emotion poured out again as he continued to assault me pain was clearly dominated me as I remember his face. "Can´t wait to show you to my friends" He said huskily.

The only sound I could make was the choking of my mouth and nothing more or nothing less. The pain was increasing rapidly with from my jaws, which feels like it´s going to fall off and the throat where the tip of his erection hits it.

"Shit. You're so fucking hot-" He suddenly grabbed my hair as his pace became faster.

Suddenly with the last deep throat his semen was planted deep into my throat. I could feel that his he was still Cuming lots more. After a few seconds with the last string of semen released of his reaction he suddenly released his erection from my throat with some semen from the tip of his erection.

My eyes was still dilated and my lips was glossy from all the cum and dehydration from the blowjob. I fell into that bed as he stood up.

With the belt still attached to me he took the opportunity to tighten it as fast as possible.

As he tighten the belt around my neck with my reflex action scrapping it weakly.

Preparing for the main coarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author´s Note:

I really sorry! Because I was just a little bit busy plus I could not write this scene at school because you know…it´s a rape and smut sceneL

Anyways thanks thanks thanks! To all who´d favorite, commented and followed this storyXD

In the next chapter I would reply to all comments not for now because I´m using the computer as fast as possible.


	7. Both

**Chapter 2: **Both

The mere pain of my body awaked me, I knew this would happen when I called him but that was the only solution to my pain. This ever-lasting curse of pain inside was still rolling faster as I remembered each of the memories that haunted until today was circling into brain as if it was telling me something.

I stared into the ceiling of my room. Nothing but to stare, I was tired of all emotions in me; sadness, anger, happiness I was tired of it all. If I had one wish, I´d wish I was dead or somehow be trapped by this moment because it was somewhat peaceful.

Suddenly I remembered that time when Laxus and I were still brimming with adolescence. I remembered we were shopping together, laughing as we went everywhere as if we were dating. I also remembered when I was weak he always defended me. I remembered…it all. Those broken memories...

My tears were starting to fall as I remembered it all. I was still looking into the ceiling nothing but remembering how life had been so cruel to me. Nevertheless I tried to kill myself one time but with a hint of luck someone had able to save me.

As tears flowed out into my eyes and flowed into my cheeks, I felt so bare. I felt that I was so naked all my life; I was naked in front of people that I ever trusted and loved then suddenly they will use that nakedness into their own advantage. And after sometime after they had already taken advantage of that nakedness they will just leave me. After realizing that my lips curled into a smile.

`So I´m just a comfort boy´ I thought it to myself as I still looked at the ever dull ceiling. `I´m just simply comfort boy´ I thought it again for the second time as I moved my bruised left wrist into my eyes covering it completely making me blind from seeing the ceiling and making me see nothing but the void of darkness that I have been in me inside for all my life.

Still my smile never faltered because I realize something, for the first time in my whole twenty-two years of existence that I was just simply a comfort boy. I had enough pain to realize that I was just a comfort boy. Though I entertained myself with questions: _why in my whole life why I did I just realized that? Why didn´t I realized that sooner? Did I make myself happy after realizing that?_

_Did I make myself happy after realizing that?_

That questioned suddenly filled my brain in thoughts, one-side of my brain was saying that yes, I did made myself happy because for the first time I knew the truth of my existence. Though the other half of my brain argued that I was just filling the void with unnecessary kind of thoughts by the mere product of pain and memories stored inside my brain for a long-time.

My smile faltered, as I sided with the other half. I knew it, it was just a mere product of pain and memories but somehow some of myself was sided with other side; that I was just a comfort boy…

* * *

**_Yesterday_**

_"Daddy daddy!" Natsu exclaimed as he broke the silence inside the car._

_"Yeah?" Laxus asked his dear son without looking at him as he drove the car slowly._

_"Why did Ms. Freed left crying?" he asked looking into the large body of his father. Curious with what happened a while ago._

_Laxus´ body suddenly froze. What would he respond? He knew that his son was still a child and it was too early for this kind of conversation with him. Laxus didn´t want his son to be caught in this matter because he truly loves him so much._

_"Why daddy?" Natsu pouted as his father didn´t responded with his question seconds ago._

_"You know what Natsu let´s buy some toys." Laxus´ said in a calm manner still not looking into his son. He knew that he was a bastard father, a father that could provide all the material things to his son but couldn´t provide even the simplest answer to his son. He knew it since Natsu was born._

_"Daddy I don´t need toys, I need the answer. Why Ms. Freed cried while running?" Natsu was still persistent about what would his father´s reply._

_Then suddenly all came crushing to Laxus. He knew that he couldn´t escape this kind of talk to his son. So, with his strength remaining he looked at his son directly into the eyes as he opened his mouth in response to the question_

_"Don´t be like me Natsu" Laxus´ left hand suddenly went to the head of Natsu as he tried to mess it up as he smiled gently. That´s the only thing that he could say to his son, afraid that sooner or later his son would grow up to be like him and Laxus would regret it._

_"Why daddy, did you do something wrong?" The pinknette asked again._

* * *

It was two hours since I left the bed and truth be told I don´t want to go to school today. It was just to depressing that I would go to school just so my students would ask why I´m so sad.

I was sitting on the sofa located at the heart of the living room with the television still on giving me some default channel to watch too. Blinders blanketed the windows of the living room so no light could enter, so the room would be give an eerie kind of darkness.

I was covered still with blankets, as it felt really comfortable inside it. It felt like that I was in a cocoon nuzzled by the softness of the thread of blanket and a lingering smell of semen and blood.

I felt the nothing but loneliness, though it was not in a bad way. Somehow I felt like that I was alone, nobody but me. The sadness and sorrow was there floating around the room, but it felt so nothing.

I wanted this life where I´m only alone, truly this was the thing that made me happy. Loneliness made me happy.

.

.

.

.

It felt like that no lies would ever enter the body if loneliness or even solidarity were present. No more truth or lies, nothing but solidarity. It made me safe.

Thinking of that made me cry a little even though I knew that my tears were dried long time ago.

* * *

"Daddy?" Natsu asked as he peeked in the opened door of the wine room with bottles laying at each other with others broken.

There was a thick smell of alcohol lingering in the room. His father was sitting at the center of the room with his head in a ducked position with bottles of wine besides him.

"Daddy are you alright?" Natsu asked again but more vocal. Though it was very usual that his dad was drinking half-dead in his private wine room since his birth, it felt bad for Natsu to see his only father drinking and drinking.

Laxus didn´t reply to the child, knowing whether it was merely just an illusion or his guilty consciousness formed by his brain. He knew that he had already drunk like seven bottles of wine and alcohol. But it was his only place where he could forget about life and shit, a place where he knew he could escape the world.

Natsu who was standing while hiding in front of the door asked again but now with fear "Daddy, uhm-m are you okay?"

Suddenly bottles of wine and alcohol came crossing in the other side of the room making a large crash sound. Making Natsu cried a little as his feet wiggled in terror of his dad.

"Da-" Before Natsu could finish, another wine bottle came crossing at the side of Natsu with his dad looking at him, with his big red drunken eyes.

"SHUT UP!" His father shouted harshly as he looked at his son, not knowing that it was his real son. "SHUT UP SHUP UP SHUT UP!" He screamed more in anger as he threw few more bottle of wine in all direction making Natsu close the door.

"Daddy I´m sorry" Natsu could only say as he peeked his dad with the little space of the door protecting him from his dad´s aggression.

Suddenly Laxus stopped throwing the wine bottles and looked at his son´s tearful eyes and he snarled. "I have no son."

He was surely drunk

* * *

I left the house at around eight 'clock. Somehow the pain resided after hours of crying and looking into myself into the mirror of my bathroom. Somehow I felt just nothing. Of coarse I hided my bruises with make-up, it was not unusual that I wore make-up since I´m practically always working as a prostitute at night and a day time school teacher.

It was now eight thirty. I waited patiently to a client to emerge and then take me to where they wanted me. Usually my body was worth ten thousand jewels but if a client that approached me was rich, it go up to fifteen thousand jewel.

Even though I have enough money to pay for all of my expenses from the school payroll, this job is for emotional purposes only. I feel so peaceful whenever the client screwed me; it was quite normal for my body to be used in such indecent acts since I felt really peaceful.

"Hey?" Suddenly a tall looking guy approached me, making me snap in my daydreams.

I quickly examined him before telling him "Ten thousand per fuck"

And he quickly agreed, with him making such devious smile.

* * *

Overall I was with six clients even before eleven ´clock. It made me dizzy and exhausted. One after the other I was made to do such indecent stuff. Luckily I made a long shower from the last client´s room in a motel before leaving, so I can go to bed early.

I felt that pain and sadness was now merely in the minimal stage. And I could just forget the memories of myself by continuing this.

As I tried walking normally with little much strength I have I felt a sting inside my heart. When I saw a kid sleeping inside a large box near the garbage cans between the rows of houses near mine.

I quickly went to see him. Surely must be just unconscious, or something. As I was nearer and nearer at the trashcans where the body was sleeping quietly, I saw the pink hair. And made me think of Natsu. And when I saw the body my whole face paled as Natsu was sleeping peacefully near under the blanket of the night.

* * *

_**Replies with Love:**_

**RangerBlue67**: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh I know rightXD But anyways thanks for the comment.

**PenguinChris**: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Yeah and he´s hotter than hell (In my perspective)

**Miki Lawliet**: Wow thanksJ Glad you enjoyed the story even though it´s just chapter 2 or something: D it means a lot to meJ

**Bloody Rose 16**: :D

**Lovekitty**: Wow thank youXD and isn´t like that Denmark, Sweden and Norway have the same roots of their Language so…it means that I could understand little dansk and Swedish XD

**xXSarcasticAngelXx**: :D

**Moonlightnight1**: Geee thanks :D

**TheSlayerGirl**: :D

**A ghost among men**: :D

**Franclnner**: Yeah, sorry I have irregular schedule updateL but thanks for your anxiousnessJ

**Monkey D. Writer**: Yeah I´ll try if I could squeeze it through the summary. J  
**  
steferstheawesome**: :D

**P**: I guess thanks….:)

**Fairytailgirl**: Thanks!

**Guest**: Yeah, flashbacks are like random but it contributes to the pain and suffering of Freed Jones and I´m trying hard to give more info about you know the *rape* but it turns out that I couldn´t do it because I felt that it was somehow painful to give freed more pain than ever and plus it´s hard to write the anal sceneL

**YuuRam4eva417**: Ehhhhh? So sorry for making you bad for enjoying the storyJ But thanksJ)))

**TO ALL**: I´m a review whore.

* * *

Author´s Note: WOW! Thanks so much! Never expected this story got so many favorites and follow:`) I am so happy and I try my hest again to make this story spread it´s angst and drama to all around the globe! J


End file.
